


Unstable Foundations

by Spindizzy



Series: Fandom: Castlevania [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: It was a curse. A highly-specific curse. [Set post series two and ignores series three.]
Relationships: Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades
Series: Fandom: Castlevania [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174394
Kudos: 17





	Unstable Foundations

"I'm starting to worry about all of these holes I keep falling down," Trevor grumbled. "I swear, this never happened before I met you. Are you cursed? Some highly-specific curse that wherever you go, someone will have put ancient ruins and death traps underneath it?"

"I did tell you god hates me." Sypha offered her hands and heaved him to his feet. She always landed like a cat, but he always ended up on his arse, hard to say whose fault that was. "I went into plenty of caverns and labyrinths before I met you as well, but they've all been studier than this."

"Ah, a highly specific curse that only works when we're _together_ , of course!" Sypha laughed, and Trevor felt himself grinning at her dopily, both of his hands caught in hers. "Admit it, we get around a lot faster this way. We could spent hours decoding ancient riddles, _or_ we could just fall through the floor!"

"It would be worth it even if it _wasn't_ faster."

His heart did a happy lurch at her certainty, even if she was rolling her eyes. As long as she believed it, he—

—And that was when the floor gave way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also available on Dreamwidth](https://spindizzy.dreamwidth.org/2020/06/13/fic-castlevania-unstable-foundations.html)!


End file.
